Repetitive Struggle
by Writing Keeper
Summary: This is going to be a series of semi-related stories dealing with Dean and Sam's relationship. There are minor connections between the stories. Their relationship builds as each story is added in. Maybe rated M later! Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**My Dear Dean!**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and the plot and storyline. _

**Summary**: Zachariah cast a spell on Sam making him head over heels for Dean. The boys go to Bobby for Castiel who takes them to Kotone, a true blood necromancer.

**WARNING! **

**Major OOC for Sam! You have been warned!**

**Story 1: My Dear Dean! **

**One-Shot **

"God damn it! Sammy! Get off me! I'm trying to drive!" Dean shoved Sam's face out of his way just in time to make a turn so they don't get squashed by a truck. The truck man stuck his head out his window and cursed before driving off. Sam was thrown back against his seat and forced to put his seat belt on. He pouted and crossed his arms. Tears glistening at the corners of his eyes, apparently Sam doesn't take rejection really well. A sigh escaped Dean's lips as he turned into Bobby's town.

"We're going to get you fixed as soon as possible, Sammy." Dean reassured. Suddenly loud bawling can be heard as Sam began crying.

"Why? Why won't you return my love! I love you Dean! I love you!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. Dean winced and mentally cursed Zachariah. It all started five days ago when Dean and Sam bumped into Zachariah. They exchanged greetings and words as usual but for some reason unknown to man Zachariah felt the need to put Sam in a love spell. And the target of the love spell just turned out to be Dean! Now they're driving down to Bobby's to find Castiel. He decided to stay with Bobby for a while, and he's the only who can get Sam fixed before his clinging and tantrums become a bigger problem. For the five days ride, Sam has been hugging him, cooing him, and kissing his face. Dean had taken so many of those that it's enough to last him two life times.

He turned slightly to see Sam pouring salt water down his eyes and his mouth open in a scream of incoherent words. He suddenly lurched forward and hid his face in his hands as his bawling was muffled. He kicked the front of the car several times.

"Hey! Watch what you're kicking!" Dean screamed. "The Impala is fragile!" His voice rose. Sam stopped his bawling and turned robotically towards Dean. He had that glint in his eyes the way women do when they're having mood swings. Dean gulped. _Wrong move, smartass! You should have let him kick it all he wants!_ His brain warned him.

"Really?" Sam's voice was surprisingly calm but dangerous.

"Uhhh… look… Sammy… let's just get along…. We're almost there to Bobby's… Come on!" Dean tried but Sam just sat up straighter and looked at Dean with that look women give to men on occasions like this.

"Really? The Impala is fragile, huh?" He asked again. Not sure if looking at him is the right choice, Dean kept his face forward on the road.

"Uhhh… I didn't mean that, Sam." He tried again.

"The Impala is so fragile that I can't even kick it? Yet my heart and love isn't!" Sam was beginning another episode. Dean can feel it coming up. He instinctively drove faster hoping Bobby's house will come in view before Sam gets too into it.

"Really, Dean? The Impala is more fragile than ME!" He shouted the last word. Furious Sam grabbed Dean's arm and tugged harshly on it. The car swerved off the lane and into the next. Several cars honked their ass as Dean tried his best to not get them killed.

"SAM! LET GO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Dean shouted in panic. Sam tugged harder.

"I don't care! You love the Impala more than me anyway! Then there's no meaning to me living anymore! I'm taking you with me if we die!" Sam shouted and tugged so hard Dean was practically on his side of the car. Dean tried to pull back as he tried to stay on the right lane. The two tugged back and forth before Dean pushed Sam into the door and pulled back with absolute force. Sam whined at the lost but huffed in anger instantly. He pulled his fist back and punched the side of Dean's head just as they made it into Bobby's driveway. Dean landed against the window and pulled the steering wheel to the left crashing them into Bobby's house slightly.

Hearing the mild crash, Bobby rushed out to see what happened. Trailing behind him was Castiel. There they spotted the Impala slightly touching Bobby's house. Bobby breathed a sigh of relief for his house and panic rushed into his veins for the boys inside the Impala. Both him and Castiel rushed forward and grabbed open the doors. Dean fell out gripping his head and Sam marched his way out of the car and walked around the car with his hands on his hips.

"You deserved that asshole!" Sam shouted. Dean got up and glared at Sam.

"What are you crazy! We could have died if we weren't already at Bobby's house!" Dean shouted back. He's had enough. Sam is driving him crazy.

"BOYS!" Bobby shouted. They both turned to him, and then looked at Castiel who stood there with the same neutral face.

"What!"

"What is going on?" He asked simply. Dean nursed his head, took a look at Sam, and then turned to Castiel.

"We need your help. Zachariah placed some kind of love spell on Sam. Now he won't leave me alone. He keeps insisting that I don't love him enough and every time I talk to someone he insists that I'm _cheating_ on him!" Dean shouted.

"You cheater!" Sam shouted and kicked the back of Dean's leg.

"Argh!" Dean fell forward. Then stood up instantly and turned around.

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! I CAN'T CHEAT ON YOU! BECAUSE WE'RE BROTHERS! NOT LOVERS!" He shouted. Bobby scratched his beard but offered them to step inside to figure it out. Dean huffed out another breath before stomping his way into Bobby's front door. Feeling the intense anger Sam's mood suddenly changed. He trailed behind Dean like a lost puppy with the tearing eyes.

"~Dean~… Please… ~I'm sorry~ ~Dean~" Sam caught up to Dean and tugged on his jacket. Dean ignored him and sat down on Bobby's couch. Castiel followed close behind them to observe Zachariah's work. Bobby, the actual owner of the place, walked in after them and shut the door tight.

"OK… let me get this straight." Bobby said but he stopped as he watched as Sam practically climbs onto Dean and begged like a puppy. Sam's arms snaked around Dean's neck and he began nuzzling against his face begging for forgiveness. Dean groaned and pushed him away which made him cry even more. Several wails later Dean gave in and sighed, he placed his arm around Sam's waist and hugged him close by placing his other arm on his back. Feeling the hug Sam nuzzled even harder into Dean's face and settled there. He purred in content.

"There, there, I forgive you…. Calm down…" Dean tried saying something he swore years ago he would never say. Bobby resisted the urge to laugh and sat down across from them. He cleared his throat to get the two boys' attention.

"If I may…" he suggested. Sam settled in more comfortably on Dean's lap and nodded his head. "Let me get this straight. Zachariah, the angel, placed a love spell on Sam and his object of affection is you?" Bobby spoke to Dean. Sam smiled a big wide smile of confirmation while Dean just nodded. Bobby sighed. Castiel bewildered stood by Bobby's side of the couches and stared at Sam.

"I've never seen this before. Zachariah never cast spells on humans. He plays them but he never does this…" Castile began looking at Sam like a specimen. Feeling a bit of rage, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam. Thinking Dean as finally decided to accept him Sam cuddled even closer into Dean's body.

"Cas… I need you to break this spell for us." Dean said. Sam shot up and gripped the front of Dean's shirt.

"NO!" He shouted immediately. "NO! You can't! I love you, Dean! Can't you get it! I love you!" Sam begged. Dean pointed at Sam.

"See?" Dean asked the other two. Bobby and Castiel nodded. They do see and it's quite amusing they thought. Not a single trace of disgust was there even though they expected it.

"It's not that simple, Dean… An angel's spell is hard to break."

"Can't you do it?"

"No… Zachariah is much more powerful than me and angels aren't allowed to meddle with each other's spells. You need a specialist from the human world to do that."

"Well, is there one?" Dean asked as he pushed Sam's face away from him so he wouldn't kiss him.

"There used to be." Castiel said. Dean looked confused.

"What do you mean used to be?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"The specialists that I'm talking about are people from a couple decades ago. Like ten to twenty decades ago. They are called True Blooded Necromancers." Castiel explained.

"Necromancers?" Dean asked. By now Sam had settled for just nuzzling against his neck which wasn't much of a problem. Dean still felt jittery and uncomfortable but it was better than Sam whining like a lovesick puppy. "Aren't necromancers supposed to be people who raise the dead?"

"Human necromancers are people who raise the dead. A True Blooded Necromancer is also human but they are the bridge between the living and the dead. They are able to perform many different things that an angel or a demon can't. For instance, release a person from an angel's spell. A demon would be too weak. An angel will be destroying the human if he tried. But if they use a bridge between the living and the dead then it balances it all out." Castiel explained.

"That's great! You explained nothing to me. You said these people are wiped out. Where the hell am I going to find them? Raise them back to life?" Dean shouted. That's when Bobby cut in.

"I'm sorry but you said True Blooded Necromancers right?" Castiel nodded. "I know where to find one."

"What? But Cas just said they're wiped out."

"Yeah they are but when you say wiped out there's always bound to be one or two of them left." Bobby answered he walked over to his address book and checked something up. "Here she is. She's a direct descendant of the clan of True Blooded Necromancers. However… she's quite rude and a person who enjoys solitude. It's going to be hard to convince her." Bobby returned with his book.

"Where does she live?" Dean asked.

"A couple miles down the road… here…" Bobby copied down the address and gave it to Dean. Dean stood up grabbed Sam's hand; the action made the latter smile in bliss and cups his face with his hand. Without much effort Dean dragged Sam out the door and into the Impala. As he started the engine, he spotted Bobby pop his head out the window.

"I forgot to warn you! Watch out when you get there! She's a bit eccentric!" he shouted over the engine. Dean lifted a hand out the window to let him know he got it. As he drove down the road he watched houses pass and a very excited Sam sitting next to him. Dean took one more look at the address on the paper then at the house coming up. He stopped and looked at the number on the door. _Yup this is it._ He drove into the driveway uninvited and got out of the car. Sam got out after him and instantly attached himself to his arm. Dean groaned but said nothing. He stomped up the porch and rang the door bell. Nothing happened. He rang it again. Still nothing happened.

"Uhhh… hello? I was referred here by Bobby Singer!" He screamed as he tried to look into the house but unfortunately the curtains were black and it was pretty dark inside. Some shuffling could be heard and then the door opened. Sam and Dean looked stunned at the person standing across from them. It was a woman indeed but she had midnight black long hair and grey eyes that looked almost white. She stood close to Dean's height but shorter, maybe 5 feet 11 inches at best. Her choice of clothing wasn't much besides a black tank top and black exercise shorts. She wore sneakers like all hunters but she looked unarmed. But Dean was suspicious about those metal bands she wore on her upper arms. It might be hiding some kind of poisonous needle or something. His eyes trailed down to the belt she wore that had several pouches that varied in size attached to it.

She gave them a glare and leaned on her door.

"Why would Bobby Singer send you over here?" Her voice was unwelcoming and low. Dean felt uneasy being in her presence all of a sudden. Sam smiled down at him happily and played with his hair. The woman raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior.

"We need your help." Dean spoke. She snorted.

"And what help can _I_ be of?" her tone was mocking this time. Dean hesitated. "Well?" her eyes pierced right through him. She was peeking into his soul was what he felt. He felt his entire life and secrets unfolding before her; being dissected to the last molecule. Suddenly he felt vulnerable before her. Resisting the urge to bring out his hunting knife, Dean pried Sam off him and turned his charm on.

"Look, we're in a pinch right now. You're our only hope. I'm sure you're a nice woman." _Good one, Dean. She looks barely any older than 18, by saying the word woman would make her feel like you see her as a woman._ Dean patted himself on the back.

"Nice woman?" she asked but in a lighter tone. He smirked and smiled at her. Sam huffed and pulled his leg back. In one swift and fast movement, he released his leg and it went slamming into Dean's lower leg. He screamed outright and gripped it. He gave Sam a wide eyed look of disbelief.

"What are you doing! Can't you see I'm trying to get her to help fix you!" Dean screamed.

"CHEATER!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO CHEAT ON YOU BECAUSE WE'RE NOT **LOVERS**!" Dean shouted at him. The woman laughed.

"Nice try. But, I don't help random people who show up on my doorstep." She proceeded to close the door.

"Wait! We really need your help! My brother Sam here has been placed underalovespellbyanangel!" Dean rushed the last part as she closed the door and walked away. He sighed after a 3 second silence break. She didn't return to open the door. Sam attached himself onto his arm and smiled contently.

"Good, now that she's gone, let's stay together forever, Dean! I love you!" Sam kissed his cheek. Dean swiped at it disgusted. Sam whimpered and released his arm.

"Dean… you don't love me?" he whispered. Dean huffed angrily.

"Sam, you don't know what you're talking about. You're under a love spell by Zachariah. It's controlling your thoughts and actions. We're brothers, blood related brothers. There's no way I would love you like that. It's only the spell. Once we get rid of it, it'll be all a crude joke to you and me." Dean knew his words were harsh but he had to say it. He stood there for a while. His head bowed. The pavement was all he saw.

"Sam?" he slowly lifted his head at the sudden silence of whimpering and crying. He looked around.

"SAM!" he shouted in case the man had run off. No reply.

"SAM! SAM! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY!" He shouted across the fields, nothing. Panic rushed through him as he raced around the neighborhood looking for his brother.

"SAM! SAMMY!" He shouted again. It was like Sam had disappeared. He jogged back to the front of the woman's house and looked around. He ran his hands through his hair as desperation settled in.

"!" He shouted once last time before falling to the ground on his knees.

"No, no, no, no," he chanted in a whisper.

"What did you do!" the woman's voice startled him. He stood and turned around. She had exited the house and walked rather recklessly across the pavement. Her expression was not happy. He stared at her dumb folded. She sneered at him.

"I asked you what you did!" she screamed at him.

"I don't know! We were talking and all of a sudden he disappeared! I don't know what to do! I really don't! You've got to help me!" Dean shouted. It was unlike him to beg someone for help but this was about Sammy, his baby brother that Zachariah fucked up and now has gone missing in thin air.

"What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Uhhhh… ummmm…. Sam was going on about how he loved me…. And…. And…. I told him that it was the spell talking and that we…. We… we…. Couldn't ever be together cause I would never love him like that…. And…. And…"

"That's enough." She stopped him. Then she looked around. Thank god he didn't attract anyone's attention. She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"You said he was placed under a love spell by an angel, correct?" she asked with a bit of an exasperated sigh. He nodded.

"Ever since then, Sam has been all over you and cooing you, no?" He nodded again. "Then you told him the love was from the spell and that you guys could never be together like that cause it's just the spell talking and not him." Dean nodded again.

"You've made a big mistake." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him with a glare. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean _mistake_?" he spoke the word with disgust and caution. Hunters don't make mistakes often. It's taboo basically.

"Your brother's love spell isn't an ordinary love spell. It's one of the advanced love spells that proves to be quite annoying. It surpasses the true love arrow of cupid. Whoever this angel was, he must have been pissed at you two to the point of no return." She said. Then she looked around before sneering at the neighborhood. She stiffened up and crossed her arms and lowered her head as if she was cold.

"Let's get to Bobby's. There are too many ears around here snooping for information." She walked to his car. "Drive me there. I don't have a car."

"What about Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Oh right." She walked back over to him and snapped her fingers. A sudden wind rushed by and he heard faint squeals of terror. "That should buy us like 2 minutes." Then she leaned forward a little.

"Your words caused Sam to wish his own existence to disappear. Like I said, the love spell is not an ordinary love spell. I've never seen it before. I felt it the minute you guys were within my driveway. With a love spell that advanced the person who is hosting the spell sometimes has the ability to wish for something when his emotions are overloading. Exactly the minute you said those words, Sam wished his own existence away. He has evaporated and is hiding somewhere in between the living and the dead."

"He's dead?" Dean swallowed his fears but it did no good. It just climbed back up. She shook her head.

"No, he's still there. I can feel it in the in between."

"So he's in purgatory. That means he's DEAD!" Dean shouted at her. She shook her head again.

"No, purgatory is not an in between for the living and the dead. Purgatory is an area between the dead and heaven and hell. It's like a fork road with toll stops. The dead has to wait in line to get tested and reviewed before going through the toll stops. The in between is a dark dimension. Think of it as dark room lodged between the living and the dead. Some have the ability to will themselves into that room but very few make it out. Sam has wedged himself in there." Then she looked around.

"Our two minutes is up. We need to get out of here." Dean walked fast to the car and unlocked the doors. She got into the passenger seat. He looked over and felt his heart clench tight_. Sam is supposed to be in that seat_ he thought. She turned to him.

"Go to Bobby's. Let's hope he kept the barriers I drew on his walls." She said and turned around to look back. "Back out of the driveway now." He did as he was told. Instantly he felt like he hit something. He stopped.

"Don't stop! GO!" She shouted. He continued to driving.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Some minor demons that caught whiff of Sam's current condition, they're gathering around." She eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you two? Why are angels and demons after you two? Angels don't bother the living unless necessary. Demons don't gather in one place just for two people. Who are you two?" She repeated the last question. Dean looked at her as he continued to drive. He sighed.

"We're quite famous in the hunting world. I'm Dean Winchester and Sam's my baby brother." Dean introduced himself properly. The woman snorted and looked forward.

"Just my luck, I should have known I would get myself tangled up with the Winchesters the minute I met Bobby. That man is like the center of the hunting world; knows everybody from humans to the dead and the annoying ones." Dean spared her another glance before tightening his hands on the steering wheel. He had a question but he didn't know if he should ask. Bobby was right. She was a bit eccentric and from the short period of time he has met her, she was more crazy than sane. Her actions are unpredictable and her emotions don't fare too well either. But he had to know.

"How did you know demons were around? I couldn't even sense them." He asked. The woman laughed a belly laugh.

"Bobby told you what I am right?" Dean nodded. She closed her eyes then opened them again.

"A True Blooded Necromancer has abilities similar to telepathy though we can't read human minds. We are able to feel the emotions of demons and the dead. We can tell if they're agitated, excited, happy, angry, tired, scheming something, etc. But sometimes that can get funky when we don't have much practice over that field." She explained.

"No shape-shifters, skin walkers, vampires, zombies, werewolves?" he asked.

"Nope, they're considered the undead. Like I said, True Blooded Necromancers focuses on the in between. As for the undead, they're property of purgatory. A different group specializes in that." She said.

"A different group?" he drove through the highway at fast pace. She looked out the window.

"Yeah, let's hope you don't get involved with them; a nasty bunch of fuckers. They're no good. Unlike us, who are mostly calm and peaceful unless provoked they harm for entertainment. It's to their amusement when someone is harmed by their tricks." She said.

"I see." He drove into Bobby's driveway. She got out and marched up his steps. Without even knocking she walked right in. Castiel and Bobby both turned heads.

"What's up, Bobby? Long time no see!" she smiled crudely at him. He waved.

"Welcome, please come in." He said it sarcastically. She waved it off with a "psch!" and sat on his couch right next to Castiel who stared at her funny. Dean walked in a bit slow and devastated.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked. Dean slumped down in the single couch and sighed. The woman looked at him. No one spoke. "Where's Sam?" Castiel spoke again.

"He's in the in between." The woman spoke. Castiel turned to her.

"What?"

"The love spell placed on him was no ordinary love spell. It gave him the power to wish himself away when his emotions overloaded. Dean, here, told him harsh things and now Sam has willed himself into the in between." Then she turned to Castiel and smiled.

"The name's Kotone by the way. What's yours?" Castiel looked at her with the blank observing look.

"Castiel."

"~ohhhhh~ Pretty name for a pretty angel." She smiled. He chuckled.

"It feels slightly unnerving to have someone name me without as much as a flinch after so many decades." Castiel glared at her slightly. Kotone frowned at him before flicking his forehead.

"Don't glare like that. You'll be creating a problem for your host body." Then she turned to the other two. Dean walked up to her this time very pissed off.

"Will you stop fooling around and find my baby brother! How do we get him out of this in between crap!" he screamed at her. Bobby got up to stop him but was too late. Instantly Kotone stood from her seat and got all up in Dean's face. She pushed him hard; hard enough to throw him across the room if she wanted to.

"Would stop shouting at me! You were the one who made him disappear! You should have watched what you were saying! Saying something like that to a person under a love spell is the worst thing you can do! That's basic love spell 101! Didn't the fuckin angel tell you? You fuckin ass moron!" she shouted at him. Dean looked shocked at her strength. He got up from his position on the floor and smoothed out his clothing.

"I… I…" He tried to say something but he couldn't. All the words that he thought of to retaliated were lodged into his throat. He watched her move forward then bends down.

"You have no idea how much it hurts for someone under a love spell to hear their target of affection to say such hurtful words." With that she spins and stands. "There is only one way to get Sam out of the in between. But it's risky. I haven't attempted it before. This would be my first time." Dean shot into motion.

"As unnerving and scary that sounds, we don't have a choice. You're the only one left of your kind. We're going to have to gamble on it working." Kotone smirked.

"Don't worry, I may be the last but I'm the best. Why do you think I survived?" She moved to the center of the room and stepped onto Bobby's coffee table. "I can only take one person with me so I'm going to take the closest person to Sam, which is you Dean. Come on, get on the table." He stared it her before stepping on it hesitantly. He felt stupid. Suddenly she looked up. She raised her hands over her head.

_I pray to the above _

_Grant me my prayers_

She released her hands and they dropped to her side. She looked down as her eyes began to glow. There was a harsh superior expression on her face as she continued her words.

_I command the below _

_Listen to my voice _

_Obey my needs _

_Open the gates_

_Release your tormented souls _

Her arms shot out beside her and she looked forward. Her eyes closed as she spoke the next words.

_Guide me! _

_Guide me to SAM WINCHESTER!_

Her eyes snapped open instantly.

The room began to pick up in wind as a dark hole opened in front of them. Kotone grabbed onto Dean's hand tightly and turned to him.

"DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND! THE IN BETWEEN IS TRICKY! IT'LL PLAY GAMES WITH YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO IT AND KEEP TO YOUR WISHES OF FINDING SAM AND BRINGING HIM HOME!" Dean nodded. They turned to Castiel and Bobby.

"WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Dean shouted at them. The two walked into the dark hole and it closed behind them. The room fell silent again, as if they were never there.

Dean and Kotone walked through the in between. So far they saw nothing. Only the darkness. Then it started to light up as they continued to walk. A shred of light hit them. They raced towards the light as it blinded them.

"Ugh" they both grunted out before blacking out.

Dean shook his head as he sat up gingerly. His mind was fuzzy as if he just downed a whole bottle of whiskey in one shot. Raising an arm that felt too heavy, he rubbed at his neck. Opening his eyes, he rubbed them with his other hand and looked around. Dean stopped moving. Staring back at him was a light brown decorated wall. He turned around. He was in a room with a dresser and an organized desk. Clothes scattered the floor. All men clothes. Looking down he noticed his chest was bare and he was in a bed. Suddenly he felt the fabric of sheets under his thighs. Swallowing thick, he lifted the blanket confirming his fears; he was naked in someone's bed. Not daring to look to his side, Dean kept his eyes straight forward once he felt the other person shift about and moan a sleepy groggy moan. The person stretched and sighed. He felt the person shift once more before it all fell silent.

"Dean? You ok?" his eyes widened. He recognized that voice. The voice he was begging to answer him when he was calling desperately was right next to him. Robotically he dared to turn to his side. Smiling back at him was his baby brother, Sam Winchester. He too was naked. Sam sat up and stretched further before turning to Dean. He looked concerned. Sighing, he moved closer and nestled against Dean's side. Dumb folded, Dean raised his arm up and watched as his baby brother nuzzled against his side and hugged him by the waist.

"Did you have a bad dream, Dean?" he teased. Not sure what to do, Dean rested his arm on Sam's back. The younger man purred and sighed.

"Uhhh…. No…." Dean answered and looked around once more. It dawned on him now. This room is his and Sam's but he doesn't remember ever buying a house or having a room like this. Not even in their childhood. Sam looked up at him.

"Then what is it? You're acting strange, Dean…" Sam pulled away and looked at him worried. "Normally in the mornings you'll jump me and push me into the bed. You would refuse to get up. But today…" Dean looked at him with wide eyes. Sam sighed and brushed his hair out of his face.

"I… I want to take it different today." Dean tried to say something to wipe that concerned face off his brother's face. "What do you say we get up and head to breakfast? What day is today again?" He asked as Sam did as Dean suggested. The man shuffled to the door naked. Dean resisted the urge to stare.

"Boy, you're forgetful. Early in the morning too. Today is November 14, 2010." Sam smiled. And he was out the door in a flash. Dean got up and looked around to find a pair of pants that fit. Finally pulling one on, he walked out of the room to find himself in a very organized hallway. Hanging on the walls were pictures of him and Sam. There was one of them skiing on a mountain. Several in front of different houses. He took one off the wall and turned it around.

_Dean and Sam Winchester, 3__rd__ house, Belfry Avenue, Massachusetts_

These were pictures of the different houses they had lived in. He placed it back on the wall. He continued to walk and look at them. There were pictures of them goofing off; doing weird things like shoving cereal in each others' faces as Sam took the picture. Or pictures of them sitting and having a professional take it. The door at the end of the hall opened and Sam walked out all happy and dressed. He noticed Dean staring at the pictures.

"Happy times, extremely happy times." Sam spoke. Dean smiled a crooked smile of uncertainty. Something was definitely wrong here. He and Sam didn't belong here. Neither did they ever live a normal life. So what was going on? Where was Kotone? She came here with Dean but she disappeared. He turned to Sam who was shuffling around in a drawer he had in the hallway.

"Hey, Dean you didn't say where we should put this one. It's the latest one." Sam pulled a framed picture out and showed it to Dean. The man grabbed it instantly. He stared wide eyed at the picture. It was a snap shot of them at some resort. Dean and Sam were playing a tug a war over something long and stretchy. Behind them was Jessica cheering them on with a raised fist and an open mouth excitement on her face. Beside her was Lisa who was also cheering them on as she hugged someone he didn't recognize.

"It was one of our best times. I can't believe Lisa and Tristan are getting married." Sam said with a dreamy expression. Dean looked at him.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah, Lisa's fiancée, remember? Their engagement party?" Sam gave him the wide eye 'right?' look and pointed to the picture. Dean looked at it again. They took this picture on Lisa and a guy named Tristan's party? Did Sam make this guy up? He never even heard or seen this guy. His younger brother rolled his eyes and grabbed the photo.

"You're really out of it, Dean. You _sure_ you're ok? Maybe we should go to the doctor… you don't seem ok to me…" Sam looked at him a bit weird as he chose a random place to place the photo. He hung it up beside the stairs and turned to lean on the railing. He had a worried expression. Dean looked confused for a minute before he smiled. He still had no idea what's going on but instincts told him to play along. Besides, Kotone had entered this weird place with him but she disappeared. The Sam in front of him was most probably not Sam. He has no knowledge on the in between and how it works. The one person who does disappears and has not yet made an appearance. The best he can do right now was play along till some kind of plan or whatever comes up.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit zoned. Must have hit my head while I slept. Anyway, let's go get some breakfast." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and walked ahead of him down the stairs. He saw the kitchen immediately as he turned and walked down the rest of the stairs. The kitchen was right in front of the stairs. Behind him Sam trailed several inches away; wary of what Dean's next reaction would be. He too was confused. Dean walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator. Sam did too. The two frowned when they opened it. There was nothing inside besides two eggs and milk. Sam stood up to his full height and laughed a dog like laugh.

"Well then, guess we owe the supermarket a visit." Dean nodded though he was still uncomfortable with the situation. They piled into the car and drove down to the supermarket. Once inside, Sam walked off somewhere saying he was going to pick out the fruits and wanted Dean to go get the meat. As Dean stood by the meat section, he took a few seconds to zone out and thinks of the situation more. As far as he knows, Sam had managed to somehow create a whole world of his own. People seem to move about freely and make decisions. It was just like the real world except this world revolves around Sam. Though he made it seem so real. There were people of various character designs. There were Asians, Hispanics, Europeans, African Americans, children, adults, the elderly, even some suspicious people. He had to give it to Sam. He was impressed. The only problem was how to snap Sam out of it. Should he try to whack him with reality?

_No, too risky. I tried that already, look where it got us… not about to make that mistake. _

It won't do him any good if he played along like this forever. Sam would just continue to live in this fake world where everything revolved around him and him only. It was scary, creepy, and not right all at the same time. Sam needs to be back at the real world. Who knows what kind of dangers there are in this world? For all he knew, this world could be eating Sam alive and he wouldn't even know it. Dean shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He didn't need unnecessary worries when he's got so many.

"You're not as shaken as I thought you would be." A voice calmly mocked him from his left. Dean turned to face the person instantly. He recognized that voice. Standing next to him was Kotone, smirking at him through a pair of sunglasses. She had changed her clothing to a hoodie and a pair of jeans. The hood was pulled over her head and she had her hands in her pocket. She spared him a glance before bending over to look at the meat. She had an amused expression on her face.

"Don't look at me. Just pretend you're picking out meat." Dean did as she said and picked up two packets pretending to examine them.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Sam has created his own world. I told you the in between was tricky. This rarely happens. Most of the time the person who disappears into the in between would just be lost in a dark space curling up wishing they would just disappear. Or relive their horrors and cry in a corner of an imagined room. However, the in between granted Sam the one thing that's rare even in the in between; his own world. This world revolves around Sam and Sam only. It's his creation. Only the people he allows can get in." She said as she picked up a packet before throwing it back in and stood up straighter to look at the packets on the second shelf.

"I get that, but where did you go?"

"He wouldn't let me in. I was thrown back when we crossed into the bright light. Our hands separated. You were sucked in while I was left in the dark. I had to find a loop hole and wedge myself in. Hence the disguise. Sam doesn't want me here. He finds me a threat. If he sees me he'll go berserk. Then God knows what happens." She talked as if she was brushing it off. "I don't have much time since I passed through illegally." Dean snorted at her minor joke. "All I can say is don't provoke him more than necessary. But slowly leak to him that this is not real."

"How I do that?" Dean interrupted her. She sneered at him then looked beyond him. Sam was coming around the corner. She grabbed a packet and positioned so it blocked the younger man's view of her mouth.

"Sam's coming over. Don't look at me and just listen. Find the flaws of this world. Every make believe world has a flaw. Point them out to him. Make him see it. The world will shatter. Once the world begins to shatter, hold onto him tightly, don't let go. I'll pull you guys back through. Be careful Dean. Sam allowed you through because he loves you. He can as easily kick you out. There's a thin line between love and hate. Don't cross that line. Keep him content and happy with you. Don't give him a chance to hate you. If you do, you and Sam are doomed forever. He'll kick you out and the chance to get him back might not come again." With that said she pulled the packet away and smiled at it. Dean didn't dare look at her as Sam came up and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean stiffened but forced himself to relax.

"Thank god there was one left!" Kotone spoke in a high childlike voice. Then she turned to stare at them. She waved and smiled before walking away with the packet. Sam smiled back and turned back to Dean.

"Hey, handsome, did you pick out the meat?" he asked. Dean grabbed a random packet and dumped it in.

"Yeah. Let's go." The two paid for their groceries and was on their way. Dean let Sam drive as he stared out the window. Sam's world was so complex; he had a hard time finding flaws in the world. Kotone's words still ran circles around his mind. She had given him a lot of information on how to get Sam out of here but he still wished he had let her through. If Sam had let her through, she could do this job. She seemed more experienced with all this 'show Sam the flaws of his world'. As he looked through the window, Dean began to scan through various things in Sam's world. He investigated buildings, cars, plants, grass, trees, people, roads, heck even rocks! Nothing!

There wasn't anything he saw that resembled a flaw. It was like this world was as perfect as the real one. Sam pulled up in front of their white picket fence house, the dream house of all Americans. They got out and carried the groceries into the house.

_Maybe there's something inside the house. I could make an excuse and take a walk around the neighborhood too if I have to._ Dean decided as they piled the groceries into the fridge and cabinets. Sam began making breakfast after he pushed Dean into a chair. He warned Dean to stay put or he'll have to make him. There was a flirtatious smile on Sam's face as if he wanted him to disobey him. Dean daren't do that.

**In the Real World – **

Bobby walked back and forth in front of the giant hole Kotone had opened up. Castiel warned him before to not go in but he couldn't sit back. It has been two hours since the two disappeared inside. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing while they were in there possibly risking their lives. He looked over to Angel that was sitting on the couch examining his possessions. He seemed to have no care on what happens to the three of them. He was about to walk over there and show him a piece of his mind.

Suddenly the air was being sucked into the giant black hole and it squeezed tight within itself. Bobby and Castiel stood at attention as it looked ready to do something. It tightens up beyond possibility then released itself. The air blew back out almost knocking the two men over.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They heard someone scream. Instantly a body collided with theirs knocking them to the ground. The giant hole relaxed once again as it returned to its neutral state. The person on top of them sat up giving them a full view of who it was. It was Kotone.

"Che…. I got to work on the getting out part." She said and got off them clutching her head. The two men stood and Bobby rushed to her side.

"Where's the boys!" he shouted.

"Not with me…. ah that hurt…"

"What do you mean NOT WITH YOU!" Bobby shouted.

"When I say not with me I mean not with me." Kotone spoke in a firmer tone. Castiel walked forward.

"Kotone, please explain." He spoke in his clueless voice.

"Sam created his own world in the in between. He allowed Dean in but he didn't allow me in. I had to sneak in through a loop hole. I couldn't stay long or else Sam would have found me and the situation would have gotten worse. I gave Dean Instructions on how to deal with the situation."

"So what happens now?" Bobby asked.

"We sit and wait for Dean to finish the job." Kotone said as she sat down on the couch and leaned back.

**Sam's Make Believe World – **

It had been several days after Dean arrived in Sam's world. He was getting used to the ways of Sam's world. It was like a dream come true. Everyone was happy or at least content. He had met fake Jessica and Lisa and Tristan. They were the go happy luck trio from what Dean saw. They understood, happy, and supportive of Dean and Sam's "relationship". That's where it got weird. During the course of a few days, Dean had gotten used to Sam's flirtatious ways and his huggles times that Dean found out about the first night there. Sam loves to hug and snuggle; or huggles as he calls it. It was unnerving at first, having his giant baby brother so close into his personal space. But he soon relaxed and enjoyed the huggles his brother gave him. He didn't try much more than that and Dean was relieved to know that. He didn't know how to handle his brother if he was going to start stripping him down demanding for sex.

He may have been ok with his brother acting all lovey dovey with him but he wasn't ready to go that far for Sam's sanity. He had his own sanity to worry about too. It may sound a bit insensitive and selfish to some people considering the type of people they were but Dean had no choice. Sam was already risking his own sanity by indulging himself into this kind of made up world. He didn't need to risk it anymore than necessary. He was here on a job; get Sam out. He had no idea what the flaws were until one night. Jessica invited them over to her house for a random party she decided to throw. Being the good friends, they went. The party was ok at first. Everything went fine. There was good refreshment, excellent snacks, and a mad dance floor with crazy music. Then it happened. Dean watched as a girl with dyed pink hair knocked into a boy with body piercings. He fell straight into the punch bowl and his entire upper body was doused in punch. He flung himself out of the punch bowl and turned around. Dean was positive he was ready to slug the girl who stood there staring shock at him. But he did the exact opposite.

The young man walked forward placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. He laughed and then she was laughing then the entire room was laughing. It was a big joke to them all. That's when Dean knew something was wrong. There was no anger, hostility, sadness, or even fear in this world. Everyone was always happy or content or understanding. He thought back to the last few days. Jessica, Lisa, Tristan, even strangers always wore a smile on their face. They got along beyond anything he ever saw. That could count as a flaw, no? There was no way something like that could happen in the real world. Negative emotions exist for a reason and this world just deleted them as if it didn't matter. It was creepy.

When they returned for the night, Dean decided to ask Sam on it. He wanted out as fast as possible. When Sam sat down on the bed drying his hair Dean placed down his book and looked over. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Hey, Sam?" He called his voice a bit shaky. Sam looked over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Umm… did you notice something weird at the party?" His baby brother gave him a confused look. He seemed thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head.

"Nope." He answered confidently.

"Really? I mean like with the whole punch bowl thing… did it seem weird that he didn't get mad at her?"

"No, not really." Sam threw the towel away and turned around. He crossed his legs on the bed. "He understood it was an accident. There's nothing to be angry about." He flashed a toothy smile. Dean cringed.

"Actually Sam… I find it weird that he didn't get angry."

"Why?" Sam was confused.

"If I got pushed into a punch bowl and had my clothes and hair ruined I would be beyond angry. All my efforts to look good would have been just a blind effort. Even if it was an accident there would be a trace amount of anger in me." Dean explained. Sam grabbed his hands.

"But, Dean, it was an accident. She didn't mean for it to happen. It's not like she wanted to ruin your efforts to look good. She knows how much it meant to look good. She would never try to do something so mean to you." Sam said. Dean looked straight into his eyes.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"What?" Sam's eyes widened.

"How do you know that that girl didn't mean to push him? You're not her. What she's thinking; you don't know. The girl could have meant it for all we know. Maybe she thinks it's funny to ruin other people's efforts. There's no way you can tell that she didn't mean it." Dean knew he was pushing it but he needed to get this over with. They have been here long enough. Sam let go of his hands and tears glistened at the corner of his eyes. His lower lip flipped outwards in a pout. He began sniffling. Dean closed his eyes awaiting the worst.

"WHY ARE PATRONIZING ME! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT EVERYONE IS JUST UNDERSTANDING AND HAPPY!" Sam shouted with all his might. Something in Dean boiled. He has had it. To hell with Kotone's warnings! Sam was beginning to piss him off!

"WOULD YOU OPEN YOUR EYES AND FACE REALITY? THIS IS NOT HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE! I AGREE THAT EVERYONE WOULD BE HAPPIER IF THEY UNDERSTOOD EACH OTHER THERE WERE NO NEGATIVE EMOTIONS BUT THAT'S NOT HOW THE WORLD WORKS, SAM!" Dean shouted. His younger brother whimpered. He closed his eyes and tears began to fall. Suddenly Dean felt bad about himself. He looked off to the side then looked at his brother. He had brought his hands up and was crying into them. Putting on a guilty face, he reached forward and pulled Sam into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his back and pushed his younger brother's head against his neck. Sam clung to the back of his shirt and cried loudly into his neck.

"Shhhhh, I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Dean spoke in a hushed voice. Sam clung onto him more tightly.

"Why would you say that?" He cried out. "Why can't you just pretend with me? Why couldn't you have just pretended that you didn't see it?" Sam cried louder. Dean froze.

_What did he just say? Did he just say what I thought he said?_

He pulled away from Sam and pushed the man so he was forced to look at him. It was Sam's turn to look guilty. Tears hung to his chin and the corner of his eyes as twin damp paths rested on his cheeks. His eyes were full of guilt, betrayal, and sadness.

"You knew… Sam… you knew…" Dean said. Sam pulled away.

"I'm not stupid Dean… I know very well what I did. But… couldn't you have just played along! Why did you have to point it out to me! All the things I've ever wanted are here! It's all I ever wanted! Why couldn't you have just pretended to not see it and pretend along with me?" His voice broke. Dean reached forward the exact minute Sam clung onto his arm. His eyes were begging desperately as tears continued to fall.

"Please! Dean! Let's just stay here! We can be as happy as we can be! I can change things to fit your needs as well! Please Dean! Let's stay here! It's the world we've always wanted!" His eyes were wild as he begged Dean. He hated to see his brother like this. It wasn't him. This wasn't the Sam he knew. He placed his hand on Sam's and looked down.

"Sam… You know we can't." he whispered. Sam looked at him dejected.

"Why not? We'll always be together!" Sam shouted.

"Not like this… this isn't you Sam. None of this feels right. We're hunters. That's how we grew up. Living a normal life is not what we're made for. Does any of this feel right to you Sam?" Dean asked him.

"It doesn't have to feel right! It's what we want!" Sam shook his arms. Dean shook his head instead.

"No, Sam! Our lives differ from other people for a reason. We don't belong in this kind of peaceful world. We need to go back." Dean pleaded. Sam shook his head furiously.

"I'm not going back, Dean!" He shouted.

"Sam! How can you go on living like this when you have this nagging feeling in your heart telling you this isn't right! How can you look at those people who feel nothing but positive emotions! They're creepy, Sam! Negative emotions exist for a reason! It balances out the human soul! Don't tell me you don't feel a sense of creepiness when you look at those people! When that man was pushed into the punch; don't tell me you didn't expect him to hit her for that mistake! Don't tell me you didn't feel a bit dead and scared when all he did was laugh! Don't you see! We don't belong in a world like this! No one does! We need to go back Sam!" Dean shouted. He pulled on Sam's arm and got up from the bed. Sam looked down.

"I will endure it… I will endure anything just to be with you, Dean!" Sam shouted and pulled back. "I can endure it as long as we're together! I'm not letting you go!" Sam screamed as Dean dragged him forcefully out of the room and down the stairs.

"NO! NO! DEAN! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! LET'S JUST STAY HERE!" Sam pleaded with all his might.

"We can't, Sam! This isn't right! This world doesn't exist! It's just your imagination! It's eating you alive, Sam!" Then he shoved Sam in front of a mirror in their living room. Sam stared stunned at his reflection. Behind him Dean looked at him with mournful eyes. "Look what this world has done to you, Sammy. This isn't you and you know that. Don't you?" Sam looked down then back at himself. His hand trailed up the mirror as he examined himself. He was a mess. His hair was still damp from the shower but unkempt from his struggle. His cheeks were damped from all the crying and his eyes were puffy and red. The pajamas he had on were crumpled. His expression was the worst as well as his feeling. He looked like a lunatic. As he touched his own reflection, Sam had a feeling of self loathing. When had he become like this? Sure, he loved Dean more than a brother but when had he become something that was so irrational and crazy?

_What am I doing? _He asked himself. The person staring back at him wasn't him. It was someone else. He didn't belong here. Sam lowered his head. Dean watched him closely. _What have I become? Dean's right… This world __**is **__eating me alive. _

"Let's go home, Dean." He whispered. Dean smiled softly. He turned him around and hugged him tight. "Let's go home. I want to go home." Sam whispered as more tears flowed. Dean buried his nose in Sam's hair and breathed deeply.

"Let's, Sam. We'll start over in the real world. I'll always be with you Sammy. After all, as hunters, we've got nothing but each other. We'll never be able to relate to other people. There's only you and me. Only you and me." Dean whispered as the world Sam created began to dissolve. The house they were in melted away replaced by darkness. Sam closed his eyes as he felt his world disappear.

_Good-bye…._ He bid it farewell and relaxed against his brother. He brought his arms up and hugged Dean tighter.

"Dean… I think… I think the spell wore off." Sam spoke. Dean pulled back and gave him a look. Sam smiled.

"The spell… I think it wore off… these feelings… my own feelings." He explained.

"What?" Dean asked. A feeling of happiness soared through him. It was as if he was hoping Sam's feelings were genuine and not something the spell created. Was that what he wanted?

"I like you, Dean, on my own free will." Sam smiled at him. A crooked smile appeared on Dean's face as he pulled Sam closer.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

"What?" it was Sam's turn to ask; Dean chuckled.

"During the few days I spent with you in that world, I came to realize being with you like that didn't really disgust me. In fact, I kind of liked it. It gave me a certain feel of peace. Knowing that you loved me more than anything actually made me feel so happy I felt I could scream it to the world. I didn't know what it was at first but then I figured it out. I was beginning to love you the way you love me. I felt dejected for awhile knowing once the spell wore off you would be back to the annoying little brother but then this happens… I'm so happy I can eat 50 cheeseburgers and die a happy death." Dean laughed a belly laugh. Sam smacked his chest at the joke. He laughed again as the two looked around. They had no idea which way to go.

"Ummm…. Dean…. Which way are we suppose to go? I can't see anything. It's so dark…." Sam asked. Dean scratched his head.

"No idea… Kotone said she would pull us back but I don't see her."

"Behind you." The two jumped at the sound of Kotone's voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"Dude!" Dean shouted. Sam clutched his heart.

"Don't you know how to **NOT** scare people?" Sam asked.

"… Nope… now come on. You two have been here long enough." She held out her hands. "Grab my hands, boys and hold onto each other tightly. We don't need to be separated." The two grabbed her hands and she began walking.

"How are we suppose to be separated? There's nothing but darkness around us." Sam said.

"You would be surprised at what the in between can accomplish. It has a life of its own. I'm just a bridge and guide. I can't control it." Kotone said. "Hold on!" She shouted as they felt wind blowing against them then a tugging sensation that sent them flying through the giant hole. They flew right onto the floor, both landing on top of her. She coughed and struggled to get away from the two giant men on top of her.

"Get off me!" She shouted. They jumped away and she stood.

"DEAN! SAM!" Bobby shouted and grabbed the two into a heart wrenching hug.

"Oh thank god you're safe!" He cried happily. Castiel mumbled something as well but everyone can tell he was relieved. Kotone walked past all of them and stared at the hole. She raised her hands up.

_I thank the above_

_For listening to my prayers_

Then she dropped her arms and looked down. Her eyes shining once again.

_I praise the below_

_For a job well done _

She pushed her arms out to her sides and looked forward.

_Close the gate_

_Seal it away _

_Sever your submission _

_Your souls are released_

She relaxed as the hole became smaller and smaller until it was gone. There was a strong wind that brushed past them for a few seconds before it lifted. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The shine was gone. She turned and looked at Sam. She stared for a moment then an exhausted smile appeared.

"Looks like you outlasted the spell. It wore off on its own, right?" Sam nodded.

"Good, next time he place a spell on you like that, you tell me. I've had enough of that spell. I'll hunt his ass myself." Kotone smiled and headed for the door. She waved over her shoulder.

"See ya around!" She shouted. Sam waved even though she couldn't see him. The room became silent as an awkward situation settled in. The four men had no idea how to continue. Then Dean threw an arm around Sam's shoulders and smiled brightly.

"Well then, now that the spell is gone, I think we should get on our way. We have a lot of catch up on." He looked at Sam who nodded getting his idea. They excused themselves and got on their way.

"I better get going too." Castiel disappeared. Bobby stood in his own living room and pulled his cap upwards.

"…. You're all welcome to drop by again…." He shook his head and sat down to watch some TV. "The nerves of these people just popping in and out of my house." He chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Hope you liked it. The ending was a bit crappy but it's because I didn't want to drag this on longer than it already is.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wind is Our Enemy **

_**Disclaimer**_:_I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and the plot and storyline._

**Summary:** Dean and Sam are on a hunt for a rogue Priestess who controls the wind element. She lures them into a hospital where she hides amongst the patients hoping to find the percent moment to strike. The Winchester brothers must find and destroy her before she's at her most powerful when the rain storm rolls in.

**Story 2: Wind is Our Enemy**

**One-Shot**

The faint sound of the doctors' screaming reached her pounding ears. She turned her head slowly to her right scanning the hospital hallways through blurry red colored vision. She cursed slightly as blood got into her eyes. It stung like hell. She rolled her head back upwards towards the lights that flashed by as the doctors rolled her in for surgery. Someone was whispering encouraging words above her. Her eyes rolled back as her fingers twitched. The pain numbed as the sounds she heard faded.

_Elie… Elie… Where are you? Are you ok? _

"What about the boy?" One of the doctors asked.

"He died upon impact." Another answered.

"She's fading! We're losing her!" One of the doctors shouted as he checked her pulse. They pushed her faster into the surgery room and lifted her gently but fast onto the surgical table. The attached an IV quickly and began checking for her heart rate and blood pressure. Several other doctors were cleaning her wounds and trying their best to stop the bleeding.

"Doctor! She's fading fast!" one of the nurses shouted. Just as she finished a flat line beeped across the screen. Immediately the doctors brought over a device and smothered it in gel before they set the level. One of the doctors grabbed the two shockers and placed it over her chest.

"Clear!" He pressed it against her chest and she jumped.

"Nothing!"

"Clear!" he tried again.

"Nothing!"

"Kick it up a notch!" the nurse turned the dial.

"Clear!" Her body jumped again but nothing happened. The flat line was still there. They tried several times but nothing. She was gone. They all slumped as the doctors placed the sheet over her.

"I'm calling it… Elena Rosewood; death time: 12:45 a.m." One of the doctors spoke with solemn. Some of the doctors shuffled out of the surgical room as one of them stayed behind to sew up her wounds. That was no way to leave the world. All gashed up and dirtied. He looked at her sleeping face as he pulled the sheet away from her face to sew up the large gash that went past her forehead and down the center of her face then travelled to her right cheek. Sorrow filled his being as he allowed tears to fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Elena." He sobbed and cradled her head gently as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead in heart wrenching pain. "Elena!"

-**WINCEST-**

Dean raced through the forest and jumped the occasional bushes. His heart raced and his feet pounded hard against the forest floor as he chased the priestess; Sam not far behind him. The priestess donned in a white flowing dress and no shoes ran faster than they expected. She pulled up her skirt and ran through the woods as if she was gliding. The two brothers both gripped a knife dipped in sacrificial animal blood. She didn't once look back as she ran. She knew they were back there chasing her. Their heavy footsteps and breathing proved it. Instead she focused on a good escape route.

When the Winchesters first approached her with knives coated with blood she thought nothing of it but after being sliced once shallowly on the arm she thought otherwise. It was animal blood and not just any animal blood. Animal blood that was offered as a sacrifice. How they knew about that, she didn't know but she knew that she would be doomed if she was sliced through the heart with that. She ran faster and faster slipping left and right. The brothers weren't far behind her.

"You're not getting away!" Dean shouted. He grabbed a small set of knives that were also dipped in blood and threw it at her. She ducked behind a tree just in time but it did knick some of her hair. She didn't stop to register the sting she kept going. As she went faster, she felt the wind surround her, lifting her up. She smirked and laughed.

"You'll never catch me now!" She shouted back at them as she was lifted off the ground and she turned around to face them as she rose higher and higher. Her eyes glowing green. She pointed her hand towards them as the tattoos that covered her body flashed green as well. Her voice became an echo of itself.

"You shall face your doom soon Winchesters! I am the high priestess of the wind! No one sacrifices me to the gods! I shall see you soon in the Crest of Saint!" With that she turned and the wind carried her away. Her laughter echoed in the forest clearing. Dean and Sam stopped as they watched her disappear along with the wind. Dean cursed and kicked a nearby tree. Sam huffed and leaned against one before sliding down to the ground.

"What do we do now?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"What else? We hunt her again. I'm not letting her go. She killed innocent children to sacrifice to her god just to stay young and powerful." Dean shouted louder than necessary. "I want her fucking head on a silver platter! I don't care if I have to BITE IT OFF!" Sam winced at his high volume. Dean huffed loudly before punching the trunk and leaning against it. They stayed like that for a few minutes before moving out of the forest and climbed into the Impala. They dumped their blood coated weapons in a bag and into the back seat. Dean drove out of the forest and back into town.

"So where do we find her?" Sam asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Dean snapped back. "She fucking disappeared is what I know!" He pulled into their hotel parking lot and got out faster than when he was getting shot at. Sam followed behind a bit slower. Dean marched into their hotel room slamming the door against the wall. Sam sighed and closed the door gently. Dean crashed heavily against his bed and threw his shoes at the wall disturbing their neighbors. It crashed onto the TV and down onto the floor. He huffed and threw off his outer wear leaving himself in his undershirt and boxers. Sam sighed and went to sit on Dean's bed and took off his shoes placing them on the floor gently.

"Dean, being all pissed about it is not going to help the situation you know." Sam placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned around. "So we didn't get her this time. We'll get her next time. She's bound to strike again. She won't be able to tolerate it much longer. We just have to be patient and wait for her to strike." Dean whirled around and glared at him.

"And what! Wait for her to kill another innocent child and sacrifice him to her gods! They're children Sammy! Children that deserved a better life than being hunted by a crazy priestess!" Dean shouted with all his might. Sam pulled him into a hug crashing Dean's face against his chest.

"I know that cases that involve children don't sit well with you but you have to have patience Dean. You can't lose your head over this. This priestess is like nothing we've hunted before. We managed to find her weakness even though no one's encountered a rogue priestess in more than a century. We'll find her as well. I just know it." Sam hummed a soft tune close to a lullaby for Dean. His older brother thrashed around a bit but relaxed as he listened to Sam's humming. It was soothing in a way. He listened quietly as he was slowly lulled asleep. Sam placed Dean back down on the bed and covered his brother with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, big brother." Sam whispered and kissed his forehead. It felt weird but he knew Dean needed it. He hated children being sacrificed or killed off by evil. It was a major taboo to even mention it in his presence. He watched Dean sleep for a few minutes before getting up and heading for the shower. Dean may be able to sleep with filth but he can't. He turned the shower on and shrugged out of his clothing. Quietly he slipped into the shower and felt the hot steaming water loosen his tensed muscles. He was a bit frustrated himself as well. The priestess has gotten away from them and even challenged them at the last minute. Her fears were all gone when she suddenly rose into the air. It was like she suddenly gains a big advantage.

He frowned as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and turned off the water. He huffed and dried himself off before leaving the bathroom. Sam spared Dean a glance. The man hadn't moved except to turn to his side. His hand had slipped under the pillow. Sam moved to his bed and took out an undershirt and a pair of boxers. He pulled the shirt on then removed the towel to pull on his boxers. The priestess' sudden change in attitude still bugged him.

_Maybe I should call Bobby and see if he knows anything._

Sam picked up his phone and dialed Bobby's number. It rang several times before a gruff voice answered.

"Hey Bobby, ever heard of a wind priestess?"

"A wind priestess? From my grandparents, yeah."

"Did they tell you anything about them that are special?"

"Depends… what's this all about?"

"Dean and I are hunting a wind priestess."

"You're kidding…"

"No… why?"

"What are you doing hunting a wind priestess this time of year?"

"Why?"

"Wind priestess' are at the peak of their powers during the winter season especially with a storm rolling in. A hurricane is near the coast of America. It's rolling towards us and you're hunting a wind priestess! Get out of there now. You don't stand a chance." Bobby's voice was urgent.

"Relax Bobby; we'll do what we can. Can you tell me the exact time the storm's rolling in?"

"In about two days."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam flipped the phone shut before Bobby can protest. Getting up off the bed Sam made a decision. He grabbed the containers of sacrificed animal blood and headed for the windows and door. Bobby's worry and urgency powered him to do it faster and better than he's ever done before. It felt weird blooding things instead of salting but they were hunting something different. Dean and he were hunting a person. He had refused at first but she wasn't an ordinary person. She belonged to the dark side. She had a gift yet she chose personal use. It had hung over her tempting her and she was tempted. She was evil, she belonged to the dark side, and she will be hunted.

Double checking the blood lines Sam deemed them perfect and fool proof. Her entrance was definitely denied every way she can think of. He sighed and flopped down onto the bed. They had the worst of luck. He threw the phone onto the nightstand and turned off the lights. The dark enveloped him in as his mind replayed their last encounter. Now he knew why that priestess became so smug suddenly. The storm is getting closer and she's getting stronger. He pulled the blanket up and over his shoulders as he turned to his side. All that for nothing. His mind stayed awake. Sleep had crept away and left his mind stripped of its rest. Sam tossed and turned but nothing fit. Nothing helped him sleep. Annoyed, he flopped up right and threw the blanket off. He knew what he needed but he hated to admit it. It would prove a sign of fear. Though his rejection to admit his needs Sam found himself walking to the bags and retrieving the one item that would help him sleep; he went back to bed and slipped it under the pillow. Soon sleep crept back in and he was drifting down towards the soft white pillows and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. The pieces has been pieced together, his needs satisfied, sleep claimed him then.

**The Next Morning – **

Dean sat up on his bed and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. On instinct he examined the hotel room; muscles stiff and ready. Nothing; he breathed out ruffling his hair. A yawn crept up his mouth. He turned to look at Sam who was sprawled across the bed on his stomach and breathing through his mouth. It reminded him of moments from back when they were kids. His baby brother was always on his stomach in the mornings. No matter which way he slept at night. It all ended with him on his stomach. Dean grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sam. It landed heavily on the younger man's head. Sam jolted and pushed the pillow away immediately. He sat up pulling a knife out from under his pillow. It glistened against the morning light and slippery with its own polished iron. He gripped it against his palm. Curled his fingers against the hilt, his nails dug into his palm and his thumb scraped his fingers.

"Chill, dude, it's just me." Dean raised his hand up but bent over laughing. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction. Sam was never on alert when he woke in the morning. All the years they've spent travelling he doesn't remember Sam keeping knives under his pillows either. His laughter disappeared. His eyes glazed over with confusion and worry. Realization dawned on him as the air thickened with tension. Sam was stiff as a board his hand frozen around the blade. He had not acknowledged Dean's bad form of a joke. Dean looked at Sam. The laughter long drained from his soul. All that remained was his instincts and the slight nudging of trouble behind his mind.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean's voice was restricted. His breathing shallow and his fingers trembled an invisible tremble. Sam turned his neck, stopping per second dragging it out longer and creepy, slowly his eyes connected with Dean's. He sighed and hesitantly dropped the blade.

"A little wind up is all, nothing to worry about, Dean." He tried his best to smile but Dean saw through it. There was no smile in him. There was only an alarm that rang at the slightest movement that was anyone else's but his. Dean slipped out of bed still fully clothed and padded over the carpeted floor to Sam's side of the room. He sat on the bed and pulled the knife from Sam's hand. He let him. His eyes never left Dean's hands as it took the knife and placed it on the nightstand. His hands quickly gripped it selves tightly.

"Don't give me that crap, Sam. I know when something's wrong with you. You're sleeping with a knife, polished and ready. You jumped up alert and ready to fight. You're never like that unless something is a danger to you when you sleep. Now speak, Sam." Dean urged him on. His voice was firm and held no rooms for debates or negotiations. He was getting his answers now and no other time. Sam sighed at his resolve. He glanced at the knife. It was within reaching distance. If anything happened he'll be armed and defended. He stole another sneak glance at the windows and door. All locked and secured with the blood they prepared yesterday. He turned back to Dean who was looking at him with a stern expression. Dean was expecting him to explain.

"I talked to Bobby last night." Sam began. He stopped to take in Dean's expression. It hadn't changed. He continued. "I told him about the Priestess we're hunting. And Bobby told me that she's at her strongest during the winter, especially during a storm." He watched as his older brother's expression changed from stern to slight horror. Dean glanced out the window. Wind was raping against the glass.

"Don't you see, Dean? That's why she was so confident in the end. She knew the storm was coming. She knew all about it. She baited us to chase her. She wanted us to chase her. She wanted fun. We walked into her trap; her game." Sam gripped Dean's arms and looked at him with horrified eyes.

"We've faced danger before, Sammy. Nothing stopped us. Not even death and hell." Dean explained.

"I know we've faced danger before Dean. But! We've never seen a Priestess before! It's our first time facing off against a Priestess and we get a High Priestess at the worst possible time! We know nothing of her, Dean. Can't you see its worst than death and hell? We knew about those. A lot of hunters knew. We had materials to work with, but… with a High Priestess? We have squat! Nothing!" Sam was becoming frantic and his grip tightened. His nails were close to breaking Dean's skin.

"Calm down, Sam. We knew nothing about certain demons as well. Remember our first time hunting? We knew nothing about the creatures we hunted. Yet we survived. We learned about them and we used our obtained knowledge to our advantage. This may not sound like me but I say we learn anything we can about this High Priestess; starting with fairy tales." Dean spoke his words with confidence. It was Sam's turn to stare at Dean. His brother peeled his hands off his arms and inspected it. Nothing more than nail marks and red spots. He smiled at Sam and gave him a hug. He could make exceptions. His little brother needed it. And he was willing to supply it. Sam melted into his arms. His eyes slipped shut as warmth poled over his senses. Sam placed his head in the crook of Dean's neck. He inhaled. The musky scent of his brother and morning drowsiness mixed. It calmed him.

"Thanks, Dean." He traced his finger tips over his nail marks on Dean's arms. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Doesn't matter little brother, I've had worst and so did you. Don't let this bring you down. Face it like you faced Lucifer. Look her in the eyes and say 'you're going down bitch!'" Dean spoke with triumph. Sam barked out a laugh and detached himself from Dean. He stood and stretched. He offered Dean an eyes blinding smile.

"Thanks again Dean. Anyway! I covered the doors and windows with the blood from last night. I checked the nooks and corners and I guess I covered everything." He scratched the back of his head. Then he walked off to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Dean heard the showers run before getting up and heading for the door. Sure he wasn't freshened up but breakfast was calling out to him. And he was positive he saw a diner on his way back last night. He spared the bathroom door one more glance before grabbing his jacket and keys.

Sam stepped out of the shower with only a towel and his toothbrush in his mouth. Dean was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged figuring he must have gone to get breakfast. Sam brought the small towel in his hand up and dried his hair. The door clicked open and Dean stumbled in with a medium sized brown bag.

"Done with your extensive showering?" Dean teased. He was gone a full 30 minutes. The younger of the two turned and pulled the toothbrush from his mouth.

"And what took you 30 minutes to buy breakfast?" Sam questioned. Dean lounged on the chair at the coffee table.

"Waitress kept trying to hit on me. She seemed desperate." Dean spoke as a matter of fact.

"And you didn't flirt back?" Sam was surprised. Dean looked at Sam then smirked.

"Do you want me to?" His voice was low and questioning. Sam froze at Dean's words. He lowered his head and cast his eyes onto the carpet. In a low voice he answered back.

"No."

"…." Dean stared at him; his smirk long gone at his younger brother's expression. He sighed then patted the seat next to his. "Come on, Sammy. Sit and enjoy this breakfast with me." Pulling on a pair of boxers and pants Sam trudged over slowly and sat down. The tension sandwiched between the two. They ate quietly with their heads down. Dean swallowed and chewed a bit on the meat before looking at Sam.

"So… where do you suggest we find this wind priestess?" Dean asked as if it were a normal conversation. Sam placed his breakfast down and looked at him.

"You still want to hunt this priestess during her time of power?"

"… We're gonna have to, Sammy. She's gonna come looking for us if we don't." Dean justified his suggestion to hunt her. Sam nodded.

"True…" he got up and went for his laptop. "She said something about the Crest of Saint… let me see if I can find anything on it." He trailed off staring intensely at his laptop. Dean got up and loomed over his baby brother's shoulder with his burger. He watched as Sam clicked at a fast pace on several websites then going back and clicking another. Upon taking the last bite Sam bounced in excitement.

"Found it. There's a hospital near the forest called the Crest of Saint." Sam showed Dean the website.

"What's so special about a hospital?" He asked swallowing his last bite. Sam scrolled through the page before going back to the search engine and typing in the hospital. He clicked around several times before an old newspaper popped up. Dean leaned in closer to read the small print. His eyes narrowed as he read the paragraphs.

"Does that say what I think it said?" Dean asked his baby brother. Robotically he nodded. "THAT BITCH!" Dean shouted and slammed his fist into the wall. Sam sat still.

"How come none of the hunters back then caught onto this?" Sam asked.

"It was probably her first murder." Dean answered immediately. "First murders are hard to pin down when it comes to these guys." His voice lowered but anger still resided. Sam reread the article. It spoke clearly of the death of siblings, a girl and a boy. They had jumped from the building together in an apparent suicide. The boy was hospitalized for a large gash on his leg. The girl and her older sister were visiting. There was screaming from the room and when the nurses went to check the two have already jumped. The boy died instantly but the girl made it into the ER before slipping away. Though it said the older sister was devastated Dean and Sam knew better. Besides the article were three pictures of the three siblings. Left of the young girl's photo was the wind priestess' picture. Their best guess? She killed her own siblings.

Tears pricked at Sam's eyes. It wasn't fair what these children went through. He suspected the gash was from her as well. She probably tried to kill him at home but her sister must have intervened. And she ended up killing them both. Sam turned to Dean who was loading bullet capsules full of the blood from yesterday. He was obviously ready to kill her.

"Let's go, Sammy." He got up and packed his weapons.

"It's still day time Dean…" Sam spoke the obvious.

"I don't care. That bitch is going down." Dean countered.

"Dean. There are hundreds of people in the hospital in the daytime. We can't hunt properly. Besides she'll be hiding. We'll probably get arrested for attacking an unarmed citizen." Sam proved his point. Dean huffed and sat back down.

"Every minute I sit here idle I feel a prick to the man I am!" He shouted. "I may not be much but I at least don't prey on children! She fucking kills children for her own benefits. That bitch killed her own SIBLINGS! I can't sit back on my hands and do nothing. She could be searching for another victim right now!" Dean shouted louder.

"Not necessarily." Sam answered back.

"What?"

"She chose the Crest of Saint for a reason. I highly doubt it's because she killed her own siblings there. It's got to be a lot more than that. She's probably masquerading in there as we speak. She won't strike until night. She would be risking way too much in the daylight." Sam closed his laptop and moved closer to Dean. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You told me to relax and now it's my turn to say it to you. Relax Dean. Everything's going to be fine. You told me to face it like I faced Lucifer. Well I'm going to say face it like you faced Lucifer and Michael in that field. You did an awesome job and you'll do it again." Sam smiled a warming comfort smile at Dean. He smiled back. Sam slapped his thigh dramatically.

"Now! About the plan to get in…" he trailed off.

**Crest of Saint Hospital – Nighttime 10:30 p.m. –**

"Hi, I'm here with my brother. He needs a doctor. He's been puking for days and he can't hold anything down." Dean readjusted Sam's arm around his shoulders and lifted him a little. They looked a bit awkward considering Sam was a couple inches taller than he was. The woman behind the desk took a look at them and placed her sandwich down. She grabbed a slip and handed it to him.

"Here you go. Please fill out this form." She smiled at him. Dean placed Sam on the floor leaning against the counter. The woman leaned over to peer at him.

"He looks real bad…" she commented. Dean gave her a half rushed smile.

"He is. He's been puking for days. Kid says he has no need for the hospital." Dean jerked his pen at him. Sam slapped his leg tiredly and his arm slipped to the floor lifeless. He heaved.

"I don't. What… are we doing here!" He tried to shout but it came out as a whisper instead. The woman cooed sadly and walked around.

"Honey, you need a doctor. You can barely stand!" Her rushed words raised an octave. Sam winced.

"You know. If you'll just direct us to a doctor, he'll be fine." Dean offered a forced smile; her fake concern ticked him off. Something in him stirred. The woman pouted but she took the form and proceeded to tag Sam and led the two into the waiting room.

"The doctor would be with you momentarily." She smiled and went back to her post. Sam leaned back against the none too comfortable chair. He stared at Dean who leaned forward in his chair with their duffel bag between his legs. He unzipped it slowly and checked the contents. He sighed and zipped it back up.

"Nervous?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"You think? Our first priestess; there's a first for everything I guess." Dean looked through the windows at the nurses and doctors who walked by. Several patients sat around them waiting for their turn. They coughed, sneezed, and moaned in pain.

"Was all this necessary?' Sam asked as he pushed one of the sick patients off of him when he toppled over coughing. The patient apologized and moved to a different seat. Dean patted his thigh.

"Absolutely Sammy. We need to get in and today I don't feel like sneaking in." Dean smiled. Sam sighed frustrated at Dean.

"Sam Winchester?" the brothers turned to the door. A doctor with brown shaggy hair and rimless glasses smiled at him warmly. He leaned against the door frame and peered into the room. Sam stared at him before getting up gingerly.

"Yeah…" He answered with a hoarse voice. Dean grabbed his arm and led him forward as he grabbed his duffel bag.

"Whoa, you look horrible, buddy." His smile never faltered. Sam grimaced at the doctor. "Well then, let's get to my office." He began to lead the two through a several series of doors and down twisting hallways.

"My name's Dr. Rosewood by the way." He opened the door to his office and motioned the two in. They situated themselves down and Dr. Rosewood opened the file. "Ok, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been vomiting for days." Sam grumbled out. Dr. Rosewood placed the file down and pressed his stethoscope to Sam's stomach.

"Ok, did you eat anything strange for the last several days?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Hmm… there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your stomach. Everything sounds alright…" Dr. Rosewood removed the stethoscope and pressed against his stomach with both hands.

_Of course there's nothing wrong with my stomach! It's all a scam to get in here!_ Sam grumbled in his mind as he shot Dean a look. He motioned his head towards the doctor. Dean nodded impatiently and rummaged through his bag.

"But my stomach hurts." Sam complained to keep the doctor's attention onto him. Dr. Rosewood frowned as he continued to press along Sam's stomach.

"I still don't see what's wrong… you're healthy as you can be… yet you're still vomiting?" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"Ummm…."

"Hey doc," Dean called as he dropped his duffel bag. Dr. Rosewood looked and instantly Dean shoved a spinning medallion in front of his face. The doctor stared at it before falling flat on the floor. Sam got up and stared at Dean.

"What was that?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"I borrowed it from Bobby. He picked it up during a job back in the days he said. It makes anyone fall asleep by just one look at its rotating state. Don't ask me how. I don't know." He placed it back into his duffel bag and they placed the doctor on the bed.

"Let's just go." Sam said. The two exited the office and walked down the hallways.

"How are we suppose to track this woman?" Sam asked as he looked at everyone who walked by. They all looked human to him.

"I don't know… EMF?" Dean asked lamely. Sam gave him a look.

"That's for ghosts…" He stated though he knew Dean knew that fact. The man shrugged.

"Well… her weakness is sacrificed animal blood, perhaps we could use that?"

"How? Shove it in everyone's face? We'll be dragged to the psych ward." Sam retorted.

"Hey! I'm just contributing to the brainstorm here." Dean placed his hands up in defeat. They walked around blindly looking at every person who walked past. The two rounded the corner only to be thrown to the floor by a woman with wavy long blonde hair. She looked frightened. Her wide green eyes scanned theirs before she scrambled viciously on top of them and screeched a scream. Dean and Sam pushed against her furiously trying to get away. She grabbed onto their shirts and tugged herself over their heads. She scrambled on the floor and slipped several times before charging down the hallway looking back with fear.

"NOOO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! GO AWAY! NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed over and over. Doctors and nurses came charging after her. Two of the nurses stopped to help the two up.

"Are you two alright?" They asked.

"Yeah… what's going on?" Sam asked out of habit.

"She's a patient from the psych ward. She's been screaming about some woman trying to kill her at nights. Every time night falls she's always hysterical. We've had her locked but today she managed to get out." Dean and Sam looked at each other before back to the nurses.

"A woman; Psych ward?" They asked at the same time. The two nodded.

"Said she had some kind of blade with inscriptions on it." One of the nurses shrugged before they raced after the doctors and nurses who were still chasing the woman.

"Shall we check it out?" Dean asked.

"It's our only lead." They headed for the elevator and rode it to the 28th floor where the psych ward was. As heavily guarded as it was the two brothers slipped through security easily. Quietly they crept around the place, not like anyone cared. This was the psych ward. Everyone did suspicious things. If they walked naturally it would alarm people. They crept into a room that was empty but had a tag with a name. Sam crept up to the bed side cabinet. A photo stood there. He looked at it.

"I think this is it. This is her room." Sam said as he stared at the smiling girl in the photo. This must have been taken years ago. She looks nothing like the girl in the photo. Dean leaned over his shoulder and snorted.

"This doesn't make sense. She's a woman. The bitch wants kids, so why her?" Dean asked. Sam looked around. The room was similar to all the other rooms; white walls, a bed, a TV, and windows. Nothing out of the ordinary but then everything with what they hunt seems to be hidden.

"Perhaps it's the room?" Sam suggested.

"Huh?"

"I mean… if this priestess is going after children it would make no sense she go after a woman. And that woman's been saying this woman's been trying to kill her for nights… The priestess wouldn't torment her prey. She's desperate for eternal youth because hers is fading. She doesn't have much time…" Sam trailed off.

"So… you think there's something in this room that she needs and all this was an act to get her out of the room?" Dean trailed over to the bed and began feeling along the edges. Sam knelt down onto the floor and crept along the creases and crevices of the room.

"Looking for something?" Sam bolted but was thrown against the wall. The door slammed shut and the windows shattered as a large current of wind blasted in. Standing where Sam was crouched, the priestess' hair rose with the wind. Her eyes burned with green fire as her skin glowed blue. She raised her arm out towards Dean with a smirk. One by one her tattoos glowed in sync with her power. Dean grabbed his knife and went at the priestess but she shoved him out the window.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted but clutched his heart in pain. The smack against the wall was harder than he anticipated. "DEAN!" He shouted again and tried to scramble over to the windowless opening. The priestess walked over the broken glass slowly towards Sam. She stepped on his back pushing him to the ground.

"Hello again, Sam." Her voice overlapped in octaves and sounded playful. She was happy; joyous even. Sam growled at her. "Now, now Sam; is that any way to treat a lady?"

"You're not a lady! You're a monster! You killed your own blood!" Sam shouted in anger. Her joyous mood shattered as her face slipped into one of anger. Her eyes flared as did the blue in her skin. Her tattoos on her foot burned against his back. She bent down and grasped onto his neck. She bore her teeth at him and hissed as she lifted him off the ground. Sam struggled with all his might but the wind kept slamming into him.

"They were my sacrifice! It was needed! They should be honored to be a part of something new!" She shouted at him. Then she raised him towards the sky.

"Stop! What are you doing!" Sam shouted. Her anger flared as she gave a Sam a demonic smile.

"A contribution to the god of wind. You're not a child but you're close to one. Your heart still beats the drums of a child's soul." Her voice was playful once again.

"NO!" Sam struggled harder.

"SILENCE!" A strong wind slammed against Sam. Her grip loosened and he slammed against the wall once more. He coughed and heaved onto his side. The wind rushed faster around the room in sync with her anger. Her hair flared high as her eyes glowed with demonic fire.

"Forever you shall be a child, you poor soul. Today you shall be my honor and respect for the god of wind." She spoke the words with ease.

"No… No…" Sam mumbled. "Dean…"

Dean continued to fall much to his horror. He turned slowly with the wind giving him a view of the ground. His eyes widened in fear and he screamed as loud as he can. No one from below stopped their activities as if they hadn't heard him.

"Crap! This is not what I planned!" Dean shouted as he looked left and right. "CASTIEL!" He shouted but no one answered him. Fear rose in him as he came closer to the ground.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Then everything stopped. His descent to the ground ceased and he floated in mid air. He looked around bewildered as he was lifted up right facing the hospital windows where his reflection showed. His wide eyes scanned the air.

"Cass?" He asked in high hopes. No one answered. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his torso. He looked at the windows to see who it was. He watched amazed as a bright human like figure appeared behind him. He looked on amazed as one of the figure's arms slipped up towards his neck and steadied his head forward. Though he couldn't see its face for it was just a bright light shaped as a human he could tell it was smiling like a mother should towards a son. It was directed towards him. Slowly it leaned forward towards his ear as they rose higher and higher into the air slowly.

"_Fire… fire is your weapon." _It whispered in his ear. Then the figure looked up as they reached the floor Dean fell from. Dean looked in to find the priestess standing over Sam who was doubled over in pain.

"SAM!" He shouted. He struggled against the figure who in return wrapped its legs around his waist. He looked back and in demand shouted for it to let go.

"Let go! I got to help Sam! SAMMY!" He turned back towards Sam who in return looked up at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the figure holding Dean a float. The priestess turned around as well. One look at the figure and she scrambled against the wall, Sam forgotten. Her previous anger deflated as the wind slowed slightly. Quietly and serenely the figure carried Dean back into the room and released him. He landed softly with weak legs. After all, falling out of the 28th floor takes its toll on people. He leaned against the bed and watched as the bright figure walked forward. With each step it seems to be taking a sharper and more refined shape. No longer were its sides fuzzy. It looked more human shaped with curves in places a woman would have. It moved with grace and took small tentative steps. Sam stared at the figure as her hair came into shape. It was long and wavy but straight looking. It flew along with the wind. She stopped a few feet away from the priestess.

"_Elenora," _She spoke addressing the priestess.

"Elena didn't think you were still around…" She spoke a bit shaky. Dean tumbled over to Sam and grabbed him away from the two. Elena, the glowing spirit, stood for a while before she spoke again.

"_Stop." _She commanded. Elenora laughed at her command. She moved off the wall as her tattoos glowed once more along with her eyes.

"Stop? Who's going to make me? You? But you're dead, sis! I sacrificed you to the god of wind!" She shouted with joy.

"_Elenora," _Elena spoke once more and she moved forward. "_Stop, you'll tire yourself out._"

"Tire myself out? You're kidding me. I'm at the top of my game!" She shouted back.

"_You don't understand Elenora. The gods are furious. You've broken the codes." _Elena spoke.

"SILENCE! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID LECTURES! YOU'RE DEAD! BEGONE!" She shouted as wind sliced through Elena multiple times. She evaporated and disappeared. Elenora breathed heavily then she turned to Dean and Sam with her glowing green eyes. She raised her finger towards them.

"You two!" She shouted. Dean scrambled for the knife he dropped. She rushed forward and grasped onto Sam's neck.

"We haven't finished our ritual, Sam." She chuckled. "Where was I? Oh well, I'll start over." Dean lunged for her. With a wave of her hand he was trapped against the wall with strips of slashing wind as his prison.

"SAM!"

"DEAN!"

"Forever you shall be a child. Forever your soul will remain. Today you shall be my honor and respect for the god of wind." Her voice dropped before rising loud in a different language chanting towards the sky. Her voice became more aggressive as the wind surrounded them. Then she looked at Sam with her playful glowing eyes.

"Don't squirm, my child. It'll hurt more." She laughed. She reached behind her with her palms flat. One of the strips of wind rested upon her skin. She gripped it back handed and raised it above Sam. Her smile widened in victory.

"ELENORA!" The door busted open and Dr. Rosewood rushed in with a bucket. He threw its contents over Elenora and she screeched and sizzled. The wind carried her out the busted windows dramatically as she clutched herself in agony. Sam dropped to the floor. He cringed at the contents that looked suspiciously like blood.

"Dr. Rosewood!" Dean stood from his position. The doctor dropped the bucket.

"You two alright?" He asked his voice no longer cheerful and his smile gone. His white lab coat was gone as well as his tie.

"Yeah… what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he peeled at his blood soaked clothing.

"I should be asking you that. Who are you two?" He asked.

"We're…" Dean looked at Sam. "We're hunters, Dr. Rosewood."

"Earl is fine." Dr. Rosewood answered back. He dropped the bucket on the floor and took a good look at the state of the room. "This is a mess… let's get out of here before someone comes." He picked the bucket back up and rushed the boys back into his office.

"Hunters, huh?" He asked as he gave Sam a spare change of clothes and some baby wipes to clean the blood from his skin.

"Yeah… who are you?" Dean asked.

"Earl Rosewood." Earl smiled.

"We know that. We're asking what your relation to that priestess is. You obviously knew her." Dean asked frustrated.

"You're right. I know her. In fact I've been looking for her for years." Earl answered.

"Why?"

"To get rid of her of course. She's collecting souls now. Once she's done she'll go after what she truly wants." Earl looked bewildered at their answer.

"What she truly wants?" Dean asked.

"Yes… Elenora has the desire to remain young forever and rule the three worlds."

"Three worlds?"

"Heaven, Earth, and Hell." Earl answered.

"That's not possible." Dean dismissed it immediately.

"For us, it's not. But she has found a way. Elenora needs to be stopped before she finds what she's looking for."

"You still haven't answered us what your relation to her is." Sam stepped out from behind the curtain freshly cleaned.

"I'm her uncle." Earl spoke in a dead pane way. The brothers stared at him bewildered. Sam dumped the baby wipes in the garbage bin and fixed the shirt's collar. Not his typical style but he'll have to make do. Dean gave him a look and arched his eyebrow with a smirk. He glared at him before turning back to Earl.

"So you knew she was out there the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you alert the local authorities?" Dean asked as a matter of fact. Earl looked at him like he was crazy.

"With what evidence? The fact that she's a priestess killing children isn't for the public. They'll freak plus I'll be putting humans at risk. When it comes to what Elenora wants she'll do anything to get it. She killed her own brother for her stupid sacrifice and then her sister for getting in her way." Earl sneered at them but not full heartedly.

"Was her sister called Elena by any chance?" Dean asked a bit hesitant. Earl looked up at him shocked.

"Yes… why?" he seemed confused now.

"Elenora threw me out a window and I think Elena saved me." He hated to admit it but a ghost had just saved him, a female ghost. Sam shared a sympathy look and patted his arm telling him it's ok.

"Elena?" earl smiled a small understanding smile. "She's done it again."

"Done it again?" Sam asked.

"Yes, after Elena died there were some mysterious things happening at the hospital. We had several suicidal patients in the psych ward. They would attempt suicide and every time they do that something would stop them. They claimed a glowing woman would stop them whether it was an attempt at slashing themselves or jumping off the roof. I figured it was Elena. She always hated people throwing away human life so easily." Earl smiled at the thought.

"That's good to hear but the problem is Elenora. How are we going to stop her when we don't even know how to kill her?" Sam asked. Something clicked in Dean's mind at his words.

"Wait… Elena whispered something in my ear when she saved me." He ransacked his minds for her words. "She said… she said 'fire is your weapon.' Does that mean anything to you Earl?" He turned to Earl who looked at his desk thinking.

"I'm not too sure." He mumbled. All his life he's been chasing Elenora trying to limit her successes but he's never used fire against her. There's been no notice of fear for fire in her. Elena's words made no sense to him at all. It was all rubbish.

"That's just great. She didn't even explain herself completely." Dean's upper lip twitched as he slammed his fist against the door. A passing nurse jumped as she looked through the tiny window in the door. She stared frightful at Dean's face. In return he sneered at her making her hurry away. Sam sighed at his behavior and leaned against the medical counter where Earl stored his medical supplies. He leaned his head against his hand and rubbed his temple. This was all giving him a headache. First Elenora attacks them then Elena shows up with a coded message. It was as if this wasn't going to get any trickier and then it just did.

"I can't have you scaring my nurses like that," Earl spoke up at Dean's behavior. "I believe it's best if you leave now and then come back some other time." He changed his behavior. Sam and Dean looked at him. Dean shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"No, we're not leaving just yet. We came this far and I'm not backing down." Sam gave him a look of exhaustion.

"Dean-!"

"No! Elena told us how to kill that bitch but we're just sitting here dumping each other crap about what she possibly meant. I'm not guessing any more of this shit." He pulled out his phone and began dialing.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sam asked.

"What we do all the time, Sammy." The phone began to ring. "We're going to summon her." He finished just as the other person picked up.

"_What?" _Bobby's voice buzzed through.

"Bobby, I need you to stay on the line for a moment." When he got the ok, Dean walked over to the sink and turned on the water. Immediately Sam was pressed against him grabbing onto the hand that had the cell phone.

"No." He spoke firmly. Dean glared at him.

"It's the only way. We don't have time to do a proper summoning. This is the only way to get her to show herself. I'll be fine. She won't let me do it." Dean protested and pulled his arm free. Sam went after his arm again and pulled it back roughly. The two glared at each other as they debated.

"No, Dean! It's not a matter of whether she'll let you. What happens if she's too late? Just because she's a ghost doesn't mean she's beyond these things! There's still a chance you'll die." Sam tried to reason with him. Dean chuckled and patted Sam on the face before leaning in and gave him a small tentative kiss on the lips. His little brother froze.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'll be fine. She won't let me die." He smiled reassuringly at him before pulling his arm free gently. He pushed Sam back several paces before giving Earl a look. The doctor sat stock still watching his every move. He turned back to the sink and watched the water run. Taking a deep breath he clutched the phone trying to ignore Bobby's confused voice that buzzed through softly. He gave Sam one more look in which Sam returned with a worried and tears stricken face.

"Dean…" He whined. Dean smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine, Sam. I'll be fine." He said it once more to reassure himself before he walked forward and lifted his arm. Breathing in one last breath he stuck his hand under the spray of water. Immediately electricity crackled and the phone burned with hot exploding currents of electricity. It ran through Dean for a second before he was pushed back, the phone taken from him. He slammed against the bed his flesh tingling upon impact. He looked up to see a glowing figure standing where he stood holding the phone. It crackled in her hands and she looked at it before crushing it to pieces. The glow slowly dissolved to reveal a girl in her teens with long straight slightly wavy brown hair. Her clothes were torn and tattered, the clothes she died in. She watched the three with soul less grey eyes that had no pupils. Earl stood from where he sat gingerly. He stumbled a couple of times and he was shaking.

"Elena…" He whispered. She dropped the broken phone onto the floor and turned her head in his direction. She remained silent before speaking.

"_Earl_." She greeted. Her voice flat as usual.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to die. If I had known-!"

"_What's done is done, Earl. The past cannot be changed nor do I wish for it to." _

"But Elie…" He tried to protest.

"_Elie is doing fine. I escorted him when his time came. He's been a good boy, understanding and wishing nothing more than to return to Heaven. His days a ghost was not full of solemn and tears." _She sounded like she wanted to reassure him but her voice remained flat no matter what. Dean grunted as Sam tried to help him stand up.

"I told you it was a bad idea." He whispered to Dean who chuckled and looked at his hand. The flesh was slightly pinkish and burnt but nothing more. Elena turned her attention to them.

"_You. I saved you. Why would you do that? Life is valuable, not to be taken lightly." _She scolded him; at least they thought she was. Dean chuckled again.

"Well, I needed to summon you but a proper ritual would take too long and I don't have that kind of time." Dean smiled at her. Her facial expression twitched slightly but remained the same.

"_What do you need me for? I can't help you for I am dead. The only time I am able to interact with the living world is when someone is trying to take his own life." _She directed her words at Dean with hidden meaning. It was a threat he failed to believe since her voice sounded more like a recording.

"You told me that fire is my weapon. What did you mean?" Dean asked. She remained silent then she spoke.

"_Exactly what I meant. Fire is your weapon." _

"Can you clarify that? Is she afraid of fire or something?" Sam asked.

"_Elenora is not afraid of fire." _

"Then why would fire be our weapon?" Dean asked.

"_Elenora's power come from pure wind, wind of nature. It is untainted, untouched, and free. Those are her power's generator." _

"Ok, then how does fire get mixed into this?" Dean asked. She looked at him before continuing.

"_Fire generates smoke which will mix into the air contaminating the wind. It would become tainted. Her power would be nullified. It is then that she is human." _Her voice stopped and she turned towards the door staring. She remained silent as she observed something they couldn't see. Then she disappeared.

"HEY!" Dean shouted and rushed forward but passed through air. Earl looked around as well as Sam. She wasn't anywhere.

"Where'd she go?" Earl asked. Sam shook his head. Suddenly a knock interrupted them. Earl opened the door.

"Doctor! Someone just tried to cut his own throat open. Thank god he didn't cut too deep before…. it saved him. But he needs an examination." A nurse explained to Earl. He nodded and grabbed his stethoscope.

"I'll be right back boys." He assured them and hurried out. That explained where Elena went. Someone just tried to kill himself and she went to save him. She really took her duty well. Sam and Dean were left hanging in Earl's office.

"So what now?"

"We find the bitch and create fire like Elena said. She said once there's fire in the air Elenora would be as human as anyone else. She'll be easy to kill then." Dean grabbed an alcohol bottle and fumbled in his jacket for a lighter or a match. Finding a lighter in the depths of his pockets that were full of napkins he walked out of the office with Sam behind him.

"Where do you suggest we find her? Last I checked she flew out of the hospital." Sam said.

"There was something in that room that she wanted. She'll be back. We just need to stake out in there and wait for her." Dean headed back up to the room. The two stared at it from the doorway. It was a wreck like a tornado got hold of it. The blood that Earl poured on Elenora was splashed over the floor and there were imprints of where Sam and Elenora were. The furniture was ripped apart and the wind was blowing in through the broken windows. Slipping in quietly, they closed the door and locked. Fumbling about the closet the two cramped in and waited for Elenora to return. Dean was pressed against Sam from behind. He had his arms around Sam's waist to keep him from falling out the closet that was too small to fit two grown men inside. His breath tickled the back of Sam's neck. Fumbling about with his hands Sam reached back and rubbed the part where Dean's breath kept tickling him. Tentatively he placed a hand on Dean's arm and leaned back a little. His brother chuckled and pressed his face into Sam's neck.

"This getting you hot?" He asked in a seductive growl. "Cramped in a closet with your older brother waiting for a fucked up bitch to return. Got to say… this is quite not like you Sam." He played with the words a bit. Over the days they spent as lovers Dean figured Sam responded more to words than anything else he tried. Sam whimpered and leaned back even more and with such force that he forced Dean against the wall behind them. Dean ran his other hand up Sam's hard muscled abs and snickered into his neck. Sam's weakened knees gave out a little and he slid along Dean's body making the older man growl in pleasure.

"Dean…" Sam choked out. He grabbed onto the older man's neck with his other arm and pulled him closer. Running his tongue over Sam's neck Dean rubbed his abs making the man mewl. Then he stopped as he peeked through the cracks in the closet door. Sam whined but he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh," He silenced him and jerked his head towards the cracks. The two watched as the wind picked up and Elenora floated back into the room. She looked around before walking over to the chair that was left against the wall near the broken window. She stopped and turned to the closet a smirk on her face.

"I would have thought you two would have high tailed it out of here by now." She spoke. Dean and Sam remained still. "What are you two doing hiding in a closet? I can practically see you two shadowing over the cracks. Come on out. No sense in hiding now that I know you're here." Dean and Sam debated for a while before slipping out of the closet. She smiled at them.

"You have no common sense do you? Coming back to a place where you almost got killed?"

"We hunters are like that," Dean smirked and showed the bottle of alcohol. She looked at it curiously. "We hunters also have a policy of killing bastards and bitches." He took out the lighter and flipped the wheel. Fire spurge out and danced brightly. She halted but kept her smile.

"What are you going to do with that? I'm not afraid of fire. Save it for a water priestess." She laughed. Sam walked closer to Dean but kept her in view.

"We'll deal with one when we meet one. But right now, you're in deep waters yourself." Sam sneered at her. "We know you're weakness and you better run." He said just as Dean threw the bottle of alcohol on her and threw the lighter on the priestess. She lit up like a tree but she seemed unfazed. Then smoke emerged and it stuck to the air making it thick. The brothers covered their nose and mouth with their jackets as they watched the priestess suddenly scream and try to summon her wind but nothing came. The air was thick and the wind was still. She creamed louder and began thrashing around as she burned like any human would. She bumped into pieces of furniture that also lit up. Seeing the dangers of being burnt along as well the two shuffled out of the room and locking the door behind us. The wind priestess has nowhere to go. They listened to her screams but also watched out for anyone who might pass by and wonder what's going on in there. Her screams died out minutes later and the room stayed alit. Suddenly Sam screamed for help which Dean followed. They couldn't let the room stay alit like that. It'll burn the whole hospital down. Several nurses and doctors arrived and called the fire department. They arrived seconds later.

The hospitals occupants evacuated immediately upon the firemen's orders. They all stood several feet away from the burning hospital and watched with fascination as the firemen did their job. From below the firemen blew water into the broken windows. Several firemen were inside the building trying to tame the fire from spreading. Dean and Sam watched as they worked. Once they were done and the room was left fire-free they snuck back in to take a peek. Elenora's body was nowhere to be found except for a pile of asses. They walked up to it to find something shinning rested upon it. Bending down Dean picked it up. It was a locket.

"Huh…" He opened it. Surprised struck him. Inside the locket were two pictures of Elena and a little boy. They smiled brightly. "Now… that's new… a murderer who keeps pictures of her victims close to her heart."

"Maybe… she wasn't that evil after all… just corrupted."

"Maybe," Dean threw the locket into the air and caught it before placing it in his pocket. He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders pulling him close. Together the brothers left the scene. They stopped at the corner and stared at the charred door for one last look. Someone tapped Dean on the shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Earl.

"What happened?" He asked with hidden understanding. The brothers looked at each other before Dean pulled out the locket.

"You should keep this." He placed it in Earl's palm. The man opened it and instantly his gaze softened. He looked at the pictures in the locket with teary eyes. Dean patted him on the shoulder with a small smile before moving past him. Sam stood and made eye contact with Earl before smiling and saying his good bye. He followed Dean out the exit of the hospital. The two got into the Impala and just sat for a while.

"Well… What now?" Sam asked. Dean turned and smiled his all knowing smile that looked more like a smirk. Sam returned one more innocent.

"Now is when we leave Sammy. Go somewhere else."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Sorry it took so long. I know I always apologize for the long wait for chapters in my stories. It's a bad habit. However I try my best to put them up as fast as I can.

I hope I get some reviews this time round. I love reviews. I'd like to hear what you think of my chapters and the stories. I have several planned. So please review.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
